The Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES) is devoted to developing and using engineering and technology to advance human health and well-being and to building the next generation of biomedical engineers to realize that vision. Innovative technologies are being developed and medical advances are occurring at a rapid rate while global problems are increasing in complexity. In order to keep pace and meet challenges, biomedical engineering must train and develop the best talent and draw that talent from all sectors. BMES is uniquely positioned as a professional society to play an active role in leading the discipline and shaping the future of biomedical engineering. Beyond research and educational presentations, through its Annual Meeting, BMES will provide opportunities for strategic network building, career development and advancement, sharing ideas, recognizing and promoting talent, developing and promoting professional excellence and broadening the participation of underserved and underrepresented groups. The theme of this year's meeting is Innovation at the Interface. The meeting will be held in Tampa, Florida from October 7-10, 2015. Approximately 4,000 attendees are anticipated for the 2015 meeting based upon previous attendance records and abstract submissions. The main program consists of 19 parallel technical Program Tracks providing over 800 oral presentations and more than 1,500 poster presentations. There will also be a Career Fair for students and Meet the Faculty Candidate Poster Session for early career professionals such as post-doctoral fellows, and a host of professional and social activities, including pre-conference workshops, plenary lectures, and several special events. This year as a tribute to the theme, there will be sessions dedicated to collaborative teaching and future of collaborative research. The collaborative teaching session will include challenges of team- based/project-based learning and collaborating with non-BME partners. The future of collaborative research session will include stories and research summaries of interdisciplinary centers about what works and doesn't work as well as funding opportunities. There will also be a plenary session about biomedical engineering making the world a better place for all living beings. Kevin Carroll, from Hanger Prosthetics and Orthotics of Texas, will be speaking about his work developing engineering solutions for people with disabilities and also his work on a prosthetic tail for Winter, the dolphin featured in the movie a Dolphin's Tale. This conference proposal seeks funding to support new and existing activities specifically targeted toward younger and junior members (includes early career and young investigators who received a degree in biomedical engineering or a related science within three years), underrepresented minorities, and others who are underserved and under-engaged with the Society. It is expected that these activities will be recurring on an annual basis and will contribute to a comprehensive approach by BMES to ensure development of a diverse technically competent biomedical engineering workforce.